


Rebounding

by Sunflxwerbullet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Accidental ‘cheating’, F/M, Rebounding, Season 2, Sorry but Steve’s an ass, Tumblr, bby billy, s2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflxwerbullet/pseuds/Sunflxwerbullet
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, reader/Billy Hargrove
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The air around the both of you had grown chilly as Steve realised what he’d just said.  
"What do you mean? You never hang around with Nancy at school, so when-" your voice broke and you started at him, "Steve answer me."  
"Her and Jonathan were going through a tough time and she needed someone to talk to." He stumbled over his words slightly, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.  
"i can tell when you’re lying Steve." You said sadly, dropping into the chair that was propping open the door.  
He ran a hand through his very fluffy hair and sighed, "You know I love you, I’m just not sure-" he paused and looked at you, "that I’m in love with you."  
You bit your lip to stop it from trembling, "So instead of talking to me about that you decided to cheat on me with Nancy fuckin’ Wheeler?" Your voice was low but angry, "She called your entire relationship ’bullshit’ and left you for Byers, Harrington." you paused for breath and stood up.  
"I was there for you through all of it and stayed to comfort you when you were so clearly broken even though it hurt me so much to do so, and after all of that you’re going back to her?"  
Your voice had raised in pitch now and you jabbed his chest with each of your last words, "We’re over Steve, I can’t do this."  
-  
The next time you saw Steve was at school, by that point everybody who was anybody had heard that the obvious shoo-in for prom king and queen had broken up.  
Most people you could tell were happy about it because it meant Steve was single again, as far as they knew, despite you knowing that none of them stood a chance up against Nancy.  
You had just pulled into your usual parking space, you could see Nancy and Steve in his car and you had to slam your car door closed to stop yourself from crying, loud noises helped you.  
Just as you were about to head towards the high school a blueish black Camero sped into the parking lot and stopped a few spaces over from yours.  
A younger red-headed kid got out on the opposite side to you and with no words whatsoever skated over to the school.  
The bog who got out on the other side looked around your age and was fucking gorgeous, his jeans clung to him in just the right way when he turned around.  
Nancy and Steve had both gotten out of his car as the Camero squealed into sight and were now heading, hand in hand, towards the school.  
You made a split second decision and walked over to the new guy.  
You glanced beside you at him, "Hi, my name’s Y/N."  
He grunted sounding completely uninterested, "Billy." his tone picked up however when you reached the doors and he turned around to look at you.  
It seemed like a switch had just turned on in his head, one that was clearly labelled with charm.  
"My name’s Billy, what’s a pretty girl like you doing over here with a guy like me, you look like you would be with a guy like him..." He pointed off to the side at Steve.  
You followed guys gaze and your eyes locked with Steves, "Oh well you’re not wrong, we broke up last week." You scuffed your shoes along the ground and leant against the railings.  
"Who broke up with who?" He mumbled as he lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips, taking a long drag whilst you answered.  
"He left me for her, " You nodded in Nancy’s direction and coughed quietly when he let a cloud of smoke out of his mouth.  
He smirked, "I guess you don’t want one then?" It sounded like a completely sarcastic question but when he tipped the open packet towards you, you felt the undeniable hrge to just take one, so you did.  
And that’s where you started the part you’re on now.  
-  
It had been two weeks since Billy had shown up in town, during that time you’d actually barely spent any time apart.  
You’d grown so used to the scent of cigarettes and you’d managed to teach yourself not to cough, the burn of alcohol was now a familiar comfort and the smell of leather and burning tires was just a daily occurance.  
You’d tried to go through changes slowly so people wouldn’t assume you were just rebelling, even though everyone knew that’s exactly what you were doing.  
Currently, you were stood waist deep in the lake with a bottle of whiskey in your hand as you watched Billy slip into the water and catch up with you.  
A pile of clothes lay on the grass, a couple of pairs of jeans, a leather jacket (yours was in the car) and a white shirt.  
He wrapped an arm around your waist as a distraction so he could snag the bottle from your hand.  
You laughed and reached out for his hand, swimming around him as he spun in the water slowly, your shirt practically soaking, and clinging to your skin.  
Your hair was pulled up into a ponytail and Billy ran a hand across your cheek before taking a swig from the bottle and kissing you.  
You were hardly surprised since he did it all the time; it was about a week after you met him that you decided to just go for it, and the rest is history.  
Winding your arms around his neck to pull him closer to you as you smiled against his lips, the taste of whiskey now coating both of your tongues.  
He dropped the almost empty bottle into the water with a splash and backed you up against one of the wooden stilts that held up the wharf, running a hand around your waist.  
He broke away from you and you suggested breathily that you moved to dry land; he nodded and pulled you along with him as you both waded to shore.  
You both collapsed onto the sandy part that wound its way around the lake with a sigh, him quickly turning and propping himself up, hovering over you with a smirk.  
"Oh just kiss me Hargrove you know you want to." there was a teasing tone to your voice and he smiled before leaning down and kissing you softly.  
"Billy wait-" his hand paused next to your bra strap, "can we move this to my house?"  
He nodded and helped you up, "let's get the sand off you first." he chuckled and threw you over his shoulder before wading back into the water.  
-  
Billy pulled up into your driveway and you sped out of the passenger side to unlock the front door, as soon as the door was open he pushed you inside and kicked the door closed.  
-  
"The movie was good."  
It was dark when you got outside, the parking lot for the cinema almost empty, "I mean we pretty much had the place to ourselves."  
He nodded in reply, an arm around your waist, "Are your parents home tonight?" He asked curiously as you both got into his car.  
"No why?" You crossed your legs on the seat and clicked your belt into place as he replied.  
"I was just thinking we could go for a ride ’round town, there’s this place not far out of town where it gets so dark the sky is crystal clear and the amount of stars you can see is insane."  
You nodded and smiled, "Sounds like a good plan."  
-  
The engine stopped and you both got out, Billy grabbed a couple of beers from the backseat before settling down on the grass beside you.  
"Y/N?" Billy asked nervously as he popped the cap off the beer.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I love you."


	2. Chapter Two

(Steve’s POV)  
Nancy was great, she really was, he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d made a mistake, they barely spent any time together and she was still hanging out with Jonathan.  
He wasn’t normally a jealous guy, but considering he himself had cheated on his girlfriend like a month ago he could see how Nancy could fall into the same trap; and he was not happy at the thought.  
He had barely no classes with Y/N anymore, the only one you shared you’d always skip, he wasn’t sure if it was because of him or because you just did’t like math.  
He really wanted to find you and apologise, so he made up his mind, he’d find you tomorrow.  
-  
You stepped out of the Camero and watched Max skate away.  
Billy tended to bring her along with him when you both were headed to the lake.  
You and her had grown quite close over the last two weeks and it was definitely helping Billy and Max’s relationship to mend.  
Neil was still a massive abusive pain in the ass but your parents had said it was fine if Billy stayed over, as long as he slept on the floor and the door was left open, even the smallest amount; it was annoying but you understood where they were coming from.  
Max was flirting between staying at yours, Lucas’s and her own house, you could see how much it was affecting her to be at home so you’d started to make plans with Billy to get your own place out of the city once you graduated and to see if together you could get customer of her.  
You knew she wouldn’t want to leave Hawkins but it’d be the safest option as long as Neil was still around.  
You had both yet to pose the idea to her as you wanted to wait until it was more likely to happen, so you didn’t get her hopes up just in case.  
-  
You focused back on Billy and headed into school.  
It had taken you a while to get used to walking into school with your hand entwined with Billy’s, he really wasn’t the type to do things by halves either so he’d made it apparent to the entire school that if they tried anything on with you he’d break their fingers.  
You’d been trying to avoid Steve for the entire month since you’d broken up, which is why it was surprising when he found you, tucked into the corner of the library on Billy’s lap as you looked through history books together.  
(You were taking the history test you both had seriously whereas he was just there to bug you)  
"Excuse me, can I get to-" Steve started speaking as he turned the corner round the stacks, "What the hell Hargrove?!"  
"Do you want something Harrington?" You looked up as you asked him a question, making Billy frown slightly as you’d recognised him from just his voice.  
"It’s almost the end of school and I need a history book Y/N, now with that out of the way what the hell are you doing here with him?!"  
"It’s a free country Steve, and we’re dating, I’m surprised you didn’t already know that, it made its way around school like two weeks ago- I mean the fact that I dumped you for well..." you’d stood up to put a book back on the shelf but looked back at Billy at your words.  
Billy smirked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around your waist, the both of you looking at Steve, "We have to go pick up my little sister so goodbye."  
Billy went to walk off and you dropped his hand, "Gimme five minutes?" You smiled at him and started to restock the shelves.  
He shrugged but eyed Steve wearily before leaving the library.  
Steve looked at you curiously, passing you a book, "What?"  
"I just don’t want things between us to end, especially badly, I mean we were friends before we dated, I’ll never forgive you for cheating on me but I might be able to get past it, I miss talking to you." You places the last book on the shelf.  
He scoffed, "You miss me? Look at yourself, you’ve changed your attitude, the clothes you wear and your friends, heck even the way you speak-" he walked over to you and placed his hand over yours on the book, "but I know who you really are." He said next to your ear.  
-  
You held your breath and turned to watch him walk away, book in hand.  
Billy watched as you walked over to him and max hurriedly, "what’s wrong?" He asked as you brushed past him and swung into the passenger side.  
"Nothing-" you ran your hand under your eyes and turned to look out of the window as he got in the car, "just drive, please?" You looked at him and placed your hand over his, "please?"  
He noted the tone of your voice and checked Max was in the back before pulling out of the parking lot.  
-  
You both waited till Max had left the car for the direction of the arcade before talking again.  
"What the hell was up with you?" Billy asked exasperatedly.  
"Well I wanted to talk to Steve, try and make a bridge of sorts, i mean we were best friends for years and whatever I try to tell myself, I miss him, don’t get me wrong I love you, I did not mean it like that but I miss our conversations and his stupid jokes and commentaries when we’d watch football games with his dad," You bit your lip, "but he just... there was nothing Billy, no reaction."  
"Well he doesn’t deserve you anyway-" Billy trued to reasure you but you interrupted him quickly.  
"Which made it even more shocking when he kissed me." You spoke hurriedly and looked at Billy, you were almost in tears at the thought of losing him so you reached over to take his hand in yours but he flinched upon contact.  
"Did you kiss him back? Did you push him away?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
"No of course not," you lied, your breathing heavy, "I didn’t exactly have much time to react though before he pulled away, I was kind of shocked."  
"Years of living with my dad has taught me how to tell when someone is lying, why would you do that to us," he gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.  
"Get out, I don’t want to see you right now."  
You cracked the door open and slipped out, your breathing distressed and your shoulders shook as his car peeled away, your gaze following it into the distance as you sunk down onto the curb and burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 09/12/19 (today) i’m working on chapter three but i have no clue when i’ll be able to upload it. x

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr @Hargrove-harrington


End file.
